Certain cooktop appliances include electric heating elements for heating pots, pans and other containers with food items therein. The electric heating elements can be operated at various settings. For example, the electric heating elements can be operated at a low heat setting to simmer food items, or the electric heating elements can be operated at a high heat setting to boil water or fry food items.
Operating the electric heating elements on the high heat setting poses challenges. For example, product safety certifications frequently require appliances with electric heating elements to operate below temperature limits at the high heat settings. However, controlling heating of electric heating elements to avoid overheating while also avoiding unnecessary deactivation of the electric heating elements can be difficult.
Accordingly, a cooktop appliance with an electric heating element and features for accurately regulating heating of utensil on the cooktop appliance would be useful.